


Barely Alive

by ArcherCannibal



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherCannibal/pseuds/ArcherCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalia was an old friend of Daryl & Merle's - she grew up with them. After, assuming, she met the love of her life, and got married, she moved to another state. Her husband was an idiot but she didn't have the balls to leave him - she'd been skint. To earn her money, she become a prostitute. What happens when she meets Gareth, the serial killing cannibal? What happens during the apocalypse with Gareth? Will she ever see Daryl or Merle again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.  
> -archercannibal

Barely Alive - Chapter One.  
⠀{Nathalia's POV}  
⠀  
Black. That was my last memory before this apocalypse hit. I remember making my way from Chicago to Georgia to meet Daryl and Merle Dixon and finding them gone - I was left alone as I attempted to survive in this horrible world. I also remember coming face to face to another old friend, Gareth. He wasn't really a friend, he was more. What people didn't know was that he was a serial killer. Who would want to be 'friends' with a serial killer? Me, obviously. I met him before I got married to my deceased husband who was an asshole - literally, an asshole. She was ashamed to say it, but yes, she did cheat on him with Gareth. He made her feel...sexy, wanted...that's when Gareth murdered her husband.  
When the apocalypse started, she had told Daryl and Merle to wait for her so she could stay with them - as much as she loved Gareth, she had to stay with her boys. However, when she made it to Georgia, they were long gone. Luckily, Gareth had come with her so she wasn't alone if anything happened. On the other hand, she was knocked out cold and this leads us to now. Nathalia was just opening her eyes and all she could see was Gareth? Well, she thought and was correct. She also realised she was laying on a mattress, a dirty mattress.  
"Hey, wakey-wakey." She heard Gareth's smooth voice say as she fully opened her eyes. She couldn't helped but smile at him totally forgetting that he obviously had something to do with this whole 'knocking her out' situation.  
"Um, I just want to apologise. He just thought you weren't suppose to be with us since I specifically insisted that we'd have no women - besides from you and my mother, but no one ever fucking listens to me." She could see he was shouting at someone but didn't have the energy to look, she just gave him a gentle nod.  
"We have some food, by the way. I'll fetch it for you..." She slowly made her way up from laying down when he went to fetch her food. She looked around and saw the guy who knocked her out standing at the door. This place looked so run down and there was only two mattresses down in this one 'vault', which she assumed it was. This must of been Gareth and her's place.

 

"Look who's awake properly." She heard Gareth say cheerfully as he approached her with a plate of chicken? Right? Well, that's what she thought - it was really human meat.  
"Thanks." She spoke, she sounded croaky as she took the plate,"This is chicken right?" She looked at him as he sat down opposite her. She saw his face overrun with worry.  
"Of-Of course." He offered her a smile,"Why wouldn't it be?!" He gave her a nervous chuckle as she took a bit from the plate and ate it. It tasted like chicken so she just shrugged it off. She put the plate down next to her and Gareth and looked at him,"What's happened? Where am I?" She asked.  
He sighed as he stroked her cheek,"This is Terminus; a sanctuary for all." He smiled at her before kissing her on her lips,"You're safe with me."  
She raised an eyebrow,"I could of survived on my own - you know that. Did you find Daryl and Merle?" She tried to stand up.  
"Woah!" He chuckled at her as she felt back down,"No, I haven't. Sorry." He looked sincere.  
⠀  
After she had a nap, since she had ran out of energy so quickly, she managed to stand up with out Gareth. She slowly managed to make her way to the window situated next to her mattress. She looked outside and saw it was dark and...the walkers...she had never seen one before. They looked disgusting but they were people before. She thought about Daryl and Merle and prayed that they were both fine. A year slid down her eye as she kept her eyes on the walkers.  
"Lia?" She heard Gareth call her by her nickname, she turned around and saw him approach her,"Everything ok?" She nodded as she wiped the year away.  
"Thinking about my boys, that's all." She took a deep breath before looking at Gareth's face. He looked a little jealous, did he not like it?


End file.
